kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Furniture/Object
Object __TOC__ Nothing back to Table of Contents Old wall clock back to Table of Contents "Apology" scroll back to Table of Contents Stained glass screen back to Table of Contents Deer objet d'art back to Table of Contents "Marine guarding" scroll back to Table of Contents Flower painting back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 200,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 1,000,000" scroll back to Table of Contents Gentleman hat rack back to Table of Contents "Night battle" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 500,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Happy new year" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 800,000" scroll back to Table of Contents Old world map back to Table of Contents "Nanodesu" scroll back to Table of Contents "Destroyer Division 6th" scroll back to Table of Contents Map with frame back to Table of Contents Little foliage plant back to Table of Contents Simple foliage plant back to Table of Contents "Maizuru Naval District" scroll back to Table of Contents Flower arrangement back to Table of Contents Wall-mounted practice map set back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 1,500,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 1,800,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "First anniversary" scroll back to Table of Contents Monster-movie poster back to Table of Contents Wall painting of Mt. Fuji back to Table of Contents Battleship movie poster back to Table of Contents Girl poster back to Table of Contents Prototype fighter poster back to Table of Contents Classroom Set: Blackboard back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 2,000,000" scroll back to Table of Contents "Camouflage doctrine" scroll back to Table of Contents Big antique clock back to Table of Contents "Yokosuka Naval District" Scroll back to Table of Contents "Arigatou" scroll back to Table of Contents Winter's decoration back to Table of Contents Shimekazari back to Table of Contents New Year scroll 2015 back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 2,500,000 players!" scroll back to Table of Contents Musashi's wall scroll back to Table of Contents Mt.Fuji tile painting back to Table of Contents KanColle 2nd anniversary scroll back to Table of Contents "Thanks to 3,000,000" scroll back to Table of Contents Fleet shaved ice flag back to Table of Contents Fleet fishery banner back to Table of Contents Naval review banner back to Table of Contents "Rabaul Base" scroll back to Table of Contents "Buin Base" scroll back to Table of Contents "Truk Anchorage" scroll back to Table of Contents Night Apology Scroll (1) back to Table of Contents Night Apology Scroll (2) back to Table of Contents "Kure Naval Base" scroll back to Table of Contents "Sasebo Naval Base" scroll back to Table of Contents Fleet Safety Decoration back to Table of Contents Aircraft carrier stained glass back to Table of Contents Aviation battleship stained glass back to Table of Contents "Spring is number 1" scroll back to Table of Contents Spring Type B sisters panel Not to be confused with "class" definition which may alternatively mean in western terminologies as either lower grade or of sub-standard grade. Hence the word "type" was used here. Thanks to Rephira for providing this source of information. Has a special effect that when clicked on (the picture frame) it shows the full image, refer to "Gallery" section for more information. |gallery = Spring Type B sisters panel full.png }} back to Table of Contents Uzuki's wallscroll |releasenote= Can also be purchased for only 400 furniture coins but at the expense of one furniture fairy. Has a special animation that is played as well a certain audio when the wall scroll has been clicked on. |gallery = Uzuki's wallscroll animation.gif }} back to Table of Contents 3rd Anniversary Celebration wall scroll back to Table of Contents Wall Scroll of Repent back to Table of Contents